hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Hello yoshi: Milky way Wishes
Hello Yoshi: Milky way wishes is a OVA premiere of February 2019. This Film is the similiar of the Galaxy story of the Game Kirby Super Star uses Copy Essence Deluxe: statues similar to ones inside Museums and Copy Essences that Yoshi and friends must touch before acquiring that ability. To acquire regular Copy Abilities, Hello yoshi must find the necessary Copy Essence Deluxe for it. Beating Milky Way Wishes, they use the fountain of wishes to back the universe in the universe. Development Beatriz wants to create the movie during the first half of 2019, she planes to put Kirby's planet, Twinkly, Apple florest, etc. They are some moments: *Some wallpapers are premiered. *Ranthalos, Mechawiggler, King Dedede, Olivia, Marx and Obscurum were added to be bosses during the film *Also, she planes with some moments: Apple florest: Prayer song, Planet Popstar journey and Marx battle *Also she planes in her Powerpoint document with an unused movie But Hello Yoshi is only appears as the movie in Youtube back in 2020 Summary The Story About The Birth Of A Star Echo Throughout Space♪ Let Our Song! Reach You♪ Yoshi, Kirby and the Hello yoshi are seen standing in front of the Fountain of Dreams. The Star Rod glows and shoots a bright light up in the sky that soon spreads. The light soon opens and reveals the Sun and Moon fighting each other and pushing each other out of the sky, changing it constantly. Why was Rosalina born with magical powers? The answer is calling her and threatening her planet. Together with Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Ludwig, Mary, My Harmony, Kirby, Twinkly, Jeremy and Becca, she'll set out on a dangerous but remarkable journey to save a cursed, trapped civilization deep in a forest of enchantment in this planet. One day, a mysterious creature suddenly appeared from within Nowhere. Their name was... UMA, I think? Ah, don't be scared, everything will be okay! Nice to meet you, UMA! A grand adventure around Earth on a shooting star!? Glitterific~☆ And just like a shooting star, we were whisked away to a faraway place!? Is this UMA's powers ~poyo? What sort of creature are they ~ Poyo UMA is the most precious treasure in the entire universe!? But one day, a mysterious alien hunter appeared...oh no! Is it possible that they're after UMA and Rosalina ~poyo!? If that's the case, then the universe and the Hello yoshi's Galaxy are in danger! Let's all protect UMA together! Be sure to support us as we sing "The Shooting Star Song" which connects us with UMA!! Characters Hello yoshi *'Yoshi '(ヨッシー) /''' 'Fairy of Dragon '(ドラゴンの妖精) A Dinosaur born with a Dragon flame, she becames the fairy dragon of flame and Super Dragon, Gives Mario and friends a ride on his back, and adventures together with them. She eats enemies and fruit with her long tongue, also she's too curious for the new adventures with other princesses. *Rosalina (ロゼッタ) / Fairy of Galaxy (ミルキーの妖精) The mysterious witch who lives in the Comet Observatory with the Lumas and as a fairy of the Cosmos. Why she was born while UMA has been awoken, when she has 110 years old (fully witch age), a strange voice that only Rosalina can hear keeps calling to her and wonders if it can perhaps show her where her magical powers came from. *Ludwig (ルドウィッグ) '/ Fairy of Water '(アクアの妖精) The Female koopaling who become the fairy of the waves, Ludwig has followed her fellow Koopalings to the races, which as far as she’s concerned is the obvious outcome, also she's the cleverest of Bowser's Minions. She's got a mature air about her, but he likes to show off and can sound a bit pompous girl. She's bold, bossy, big headed, and sees Peach and Daisy as her rivals. Despite her tomboyish nature, she's not afraid to show off her feminine side with a crown and bows. *Tessie bear (テシー) '/ Fairy of Flowers '(花の妖精) *My Harmony (マイ ハーモニー) '''/ Fairy of Tecnology '''(テクノの妖精) *Mimmy (ミミィ) '''/ Fairy of Sun (サニーの妖精) *'Mary '(メアリー)' / Fairy of Music '(ミューズの妖精) Mascots *'Kirby '(カービィ) *'Twinkly' (きらきら) Movie Characters *'UMA' (ユーマ?) - A mysterious creature who cannot communicate through words. They can only communicate through songs. *'Becca '(ベッカ) - A Mysterious fairy alien and the Rainbow rabbitish detective who has been instructed to arrest Rosalina without the permission, so she awakes Hello Yoshi into a Goddesses Constellations *'Hispter '''is a guy who helps the Hello Yoshi protect UMA, the alien creature who comes to Earth, his own planet. *The '''Alien Hunters' (宇宙人ハンター?) are a group of aliens who wish to get their hands on UMA, and will fight against the Cures mercilessly to do so. The group consists of: **Marx **Ranthalos **Flavok **Blazz **Nigel Screenshots early project Milky Way wishes Hello yoshi.png|Hello yoshi floating like fairy gravity 3D World - Cópia.png|Hello yoshi meet the Pegasus and the Twinkly Hello Yoshi Ringo no Mori Fantasy.png Hello yoshi and Kirby in the Lifeworld.png|Hello yoshi and Kirby seeing the Lifelight planet vlcsnap-2019-03-08-12h58m12s611.png|Yoshi sleeping vlcsnap-2019-03-08-13h27m17s633.png|Yoshi eats her breakfast while she watchs her cell phone vlcsnap-2019-03-08-13h28m18s955.png|Hello yoshi get in the house, starting to talk Yoshi Hello yoshi in the thrones.png|Hello yoshi victory of the thrones Hello Yoshi VS Marx pre battle.png|Hello Yoshi vs Marx: Introduction The Great Cave Offensive Hello yoshi scene.png|Hello Yoshi in Offensive cave Hello yoshi Happy hands to sky.png|Hello Yoshi have the great eureka to trip Popstar, Kirby's home planet Vlcsnap-2019-03-07-16h44m22s079.png|Hello yoshi began to trip Yoshi swimming by obeth0 d744pl1.png|Hello yoshi in Underwater Hello as Mermaids.png|Hello yoshi as Mermaids vlcsnap-2019-03-14-11h24m58s285.png|Hello Yoshi vs Marx vlcsnap-2019-03-07-16h44m44s720.png|Hello Yoshi laying down vlcsnap-2019-03-07-16h44m55s781.png vlcsnap-2019-03-07-16h45m05s564.png|Hello yoshi walking at night vlcsnap-2019-03-14-12h24m00s808.png|The Fantasy library: Twinkly, Scotch and Meta Luma knight vlcsnap-2019-03-07-16h44m36s927.png|Get ready, Hello yoshi vlcsnap-2019-03-14-12h24m15s260.png|Hello yoshi get inside in school fantasy vlcsnap-2019-03-19-10h49m27s371.png|Bowser's house has untidy and messy vlcsnap-2019-03-19-10h51m24s949.png|They DOOMED! Because Bowser, Sly and Gobbo saw that Bowser jr is messing the tree house vlcsnap-2019-03-14-12h24m26s367.png|All together in the class house fantasy vlcsnap-2019-03-19-11h01m56s283.png|Bowser, Bowser jr, Sly and Gobbo spy Hello yoshi above in the tree vlcsnap-2019-03-14-16h24m09s429.png|Hello yoshi above of the clouds vlcsnap-2019-03-14-16h27m41s581.png|The Giant Monster Hello yoshi vs Team bowser Milky way.png|Hello Yoshi VS Bowser team Final parade.png 51064594_759070967782571_6752808274401165312_o.png|Hello yoshi in the Fountain of Dreams Hello yoshi poster of movie.png|Hello yoshi Deluxe Milky way wishes Artwork (early project) Hello yoshi Milky way wishes background.png Screenshots visual movie Hello yoshi twinkle.png|Hello Yoshi's first movie visual Mary picnic 2.png|Hello yoshi second movie visual Hello yoshi of the stars.png|Hello yoshi's third movie visual Hello yoshi on the dream happy.png|Screenshot of movie visual 1 Hello yoshi on the dream.png|Screenshot of movie visual 2 (A Dream of the stars) Hey hey hey alien to Hello yoshi.png|Screenshot of movie visual 3 (Meeting Marx, the Marxism alien) Hello Yoshi tied.png|Hello yoshi after trapped by Marx Hello Yoshi Battle in the Milky Galaxy.png|Hello Yoshi VS Aliens monsters Hello yoshi vs rathalos by banjo2015 ddcy1ps.png|Hello Yoshi VS Ranthalos Hello Yoshi Crystal florest.png|Hello Yoshi in the new Journey Hello Yoshi Milky way wishes true poster.png|Hello Yoshi the another main visual movie Hello Yoshi DX Movie EX.png|Hello Yoshi Milky way wishes (US Version) Hello Yoshi Main poster Milky way wishes.png|Hello Yoshi Previous main poster Hello Yoshi Horoscope.png|Hello Yoshi Horoscope Hello Yoshi on Galaxy.png|Hello Yoshi in Despair scene of UMA Category:Hello yoshi Category:DX Series